The Hidden Chapter that'll Never be
by HunterAshe
Summary: "Come one, come all to see are wonderful ladies!" Kyoko and Ren as the heel siblings have to meet up with an important person at a dinner theater, Lucky Chang's, that is not like any other. What will happen to them when Kyoko has one drink to many? Ch2out
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Chapter that'll Never be. 

Summary: "Come one, come all to see are wonderful ladies!" Kyoko and Ren as the heel siblings have to meet up with an important person at a dinner theater that is not like any other. What will happen to them when Kyoko has one drink to many?

"Brother, where are we going," Setsu asked as she was following her brother for about 10 minutes straight without any word from her brother, Cain. "We are meeting the people that are going to take a hand in the making the Bj movie." He simply said to her dear sister. He stopped and waited for his sister to catch up with him. "Brother, why couldn't we call a taxi or something? My feet are killing me," she complained. "Because sister, we are almost there. You see that red building with the lanterns," He pointed out, "That's where we are headed." He grabbed her and gently and guided her to the building.

"What is this place?" She muttered as they walked up the steps to the building. "Lucky Chang's**," She heard her brother say. Setsu looked confused as the place was a dark lit and was full of bulky, and strong looking women. The walls were red and had paintings of women in erotic poses though the women didn't have a face. "What kind of place is this?" She asked her brother in shock. "Brother, I didn't know you where even in to this kinda stuff." Cain sighed, "I'm not sis. This is one of the men's favorite restraints. I had no planning in this what so ever." Setsu was kind of freaked out as one of the women asked for the number of people. "Five, we are waiting for three more," Cain said. The woman took the menus and led them to their seats. Setsu sat next to her brother in fear as she looked around. "Is this some kind of a strip place," She said as she clanged onto her brother's arm. Ren couldn't help but brake out of character as he felt her arms grab his and pull it closer to her body. '_This is bad,'_ he thought as he felt blood level rise, _'got to get her off.' _Cain sighed again and brushed her arms away. "Setsu no one is going to strip. Don't worry and behave yourself."

With that sigh from Ren, Kyoko thought he disapproved of her acting once more and striated up. "Yes. Of course brother," She said. Setsu kept looking around as she noticed that they were close to some kind of stage. '_I guess this is a dinner theater,' _Kyoko thought. She looked at the waitresses, "Are those really women?" She thought out load. "No," She heard her dear bother say, "I think they are drag queens. … I think." Setsu looked at her brother shocked. "Eh? Drag queens? I thought something is odd about them but drag queens? No way." She said to her brother. "It's true," he said. They are he said as their waitress walked up to them. "Well what would you like to drink," they asked. "Um I'll take a glass of scotch on the rocks and she'll have some coke," Cain ordered. "Okay, I'll be back to take your order." Setsu didn't even look at the menu yet. She then gradded the first menu that was in front of her. It was the drink menu. She looked at the cover it said, "The more you drink, the prettier we get." Cain looked over her solder and read it and busted out in laughter. It took her a few seconds but she got it. "Oh … oh wow," with a little chuckle. "Setsu look at the food menu not the drinks." She heard her brother say. Then there was three men walked over to their table. "Sorry, are we late?" One of the men asked. "No, we where early," Cain answered them. "Oh you are Setsu, nice to meet you," one of the men said. Setsu smiled nicely at greeted them, "Same here." "Oh let's order shall we," the men said.

A few minutes passed by and they all ordered from the menu. Setsu was still eye balling the place as she noticed more people where coming in. "The show will start at 8:30." Said one of the men she was sitting with. She turned her attention to them. "Setsu why don't you get yourself a drink," Said one of the men. "Um that won't be necessary," She said to them. "I don't drink." "None sense! Waitress," one of the other men said flipping though the drink menu. "Can she get one of those please?" "Sure babe," said the waitress and walking to the bar. Setsu looked over at her brother in shock. Cain was too. Ren wasn't sure if Kyoko even tasted a drink before. He wasn't sure if she could hold her liquor like him. On second, thought he knew that she couldn't hold her drinks like he could. In his mental head face palmed not knowing what to do. He can't exactly brake out of character and say no to the people who are paying him. "Here you go honey." The waitress said and placed the drink on the table. Kyoko did a mental sigh and took the glass. "Thank you." _'I never had a drink before. This is bad._" She took a deep breath and took a sip of the drink. It tasted sweet at first and then it turned into a bitter taste. She had to lie and look like she was enjoying it. "Mm this is good." She said as she took another slow sip of it. Cain had a sweat drop as her watched his sister drink. "Sis remembers that is the only drink you are getting. So drink slow," Cain said as he was trying to get a hidden tip in. He was praying for some food to come this way she can eat and it can take away all alcohol that she is drinking. "Oh please. Let her have whatever she wants," said one of the men at their table. Ren could feel trouble coming; no good could come from this.

[[**Lucky Chang's is a place in New York City that is based off of the place that they are going. Though it's in New York this one that they are going to is in Japan.]]

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or Lucky Chang's.


	2. Chapter 2

Setsu took another sip of the drink as her lips curved into a little sour face, but fixed it right back. She set the drink aside as the _waitress_ came up to them.

"So boys, are you enjoying your drinks so far?" The she-man asked. "Good, Good." The three man answered as Ren took a sip of scotch on the rocks and stared straight at the table. "Sir,"the waitress asked Cain. The queen broke his train of thought and looked up at the waiter. "Peachy." He said with a slight bit of displeasure. Their waiter looked perplexed and looked up across the way. The waitress saw Setsu and took a look at what she was wearing. He could tell she was dressed to **impress**. "Look at you!"He/she exclaimed, "Looking all sexy, is he your boyfriend?" The waitress pointed at Cain. "Ah! N-no he's just my brother!" She said as she hands raised up hands to from an crossing X and waving them passed each other. "Oh my pardon" said the waitress in shock. Smiled and walked away to fill her tables foods.

A few minutes later same waitress walked up with another drink."Here you go sweet heart," the queen placed it down on the table, "From the group of men at that table over there." The drag queen pointed at them. Cain gave a sharp death glare at the men whom was raising their glasses. They felt the intense glare and saw the killer look of a shark in his eyes, this lead them to retreat back in their chairs; lowering their glasses back on the table. They looked as if they were facing death itself.

Setsu giggled at her dear brothers reaction. "Looks like Setsu is such a catch." Said one of the producers of the actor x movie. The other two men laughed at this in agreement. "The shows about to begin." Said their waitress as they walked passed. Kyoko started to get used to the taste of the drinks she was given and started to drink a little bit faster. She was on her second drink as Ren noticed she was picking up pace. He leaned in, "Setsu, you should slow down." He said worriedly. "Don't worry brother, I am fine." She reassured him. It didn't work, he still felt worried.

The food was being set on the table and Ren was finally a little reveled. 'Now She can get food in her system,' was the only thing he was thinking of. The area Started to get dimmer and everyone heard a voice, "Come one, come all to see our wonderful ladies," yelled the voice. The music changed and got loader, everyone started to cheer.

The music started to get loader and one of the drag queens started to sing and dance up on the stage.

**_This was never the way I planned _**  
**_ Not my intention _**  
**_ I got so brave, drink in hand _**  
**_ Lost my discretion _**  
**_ It's not what, I'm used to _**  
**_ Just wanna try you on _**  
**_ I'm curious for you _**  
**_ Caught my attention _**

The drag queen walked off the stage and went to a random woman. He started to play with a woman's hair smelling it and such. He then want to anothers and then another. Till he went to Their table. He was eyeballing Setsu and just as the chorus was about to come on he leaned in and went to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she turned her head down so that his lips only touched her forehead. The tree producers laughed at Setsu's expense while Cain leaned in to check to see if she was alright. "I'm fine," She said with a small blush, "J-just wasn't expecting that." She did seem alright so Cain tried to calm down but Ren could feel slightly displeased. Ren remembered back when he kissed her on the cheek and the way she reacted to him. 'Maybe it's because that man was dress up as a woman...' he thought to calm his anger.

**_ I kissed a girl and I liked it _**  
**_ The taste of her cherry chapstick _**  
**_ I kissed a girl just to try it _**  
**_ I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _**  
**_ It felt so wrong _**  
**_ It felt so right _**  
**_ Don't mean I'm in love tonight _**  
**_ I kissed a girl and I liked it _**  
**_ I liked it _**

The drag queen went to other woman and started to kiss them on their lips. Kyoko did feel shocked a little at first till she saw this. It eases her nerves to know that it was all just a act; something that meant no harm to be done. Cain brought her closer to him, "Stay sharp." Setsu just looked over and nodded. She then went to eat her food.

The hostess picked up a random woman who was having a bridal shower and took her too the stage. She sat her on a window ledge and sat down next to her. The hostess pointed at her cheek as if to say plant one here. The woman leaned in ...

**_ I kissed a girl and I liked it _**  
**_ I liked it_**

to only meet the lips of the hostess. Everyone of her friends laughed. The song was over so the guest could leave the stage now. While leaving her tall high heels got stock on a wire and she fell off the stage. She stumbled and everyone there could tell that she was drunk. Setsu was watching with a drink in her hand and only a few seconds later felt someone take it. Cain leaned over while he was placing in back and a way from her on the table. "Keep drinking and that could be you." Setsu wasn't in exactly good judgment by now but was enough to understand what her dear brother was trying to say. "You see kids," The queen started to say. She had on a black short sleeve dress and cheater print 6'' high heeled pumps. She was Corpulent too. "This is way you shouldn't do drugs— without offering me some." The crowd began to chuckle. "Are you alright?" The woman that fell nodded and went back to her set with embarrassment.

"Alright then lets go meet some of you guys!" The man walked off the stage and went to the first table that she saw. "Hello," She went right to a man that was sitting at the table. "Where do you come from?" She asked, "Italy." The man replied. "Oh really! What part?" The man stated what part and the host went to the next question,"And what is it that you do for a living?" "I'm a doctor." The hostess looked interested in the man, "Oh? A Doctor. What _kind _of a doctor?" "A gynecologist." The man said laughing slightly at the queen. "Ohh... well" The man started to act seductive and then, "**I don't have one, but If i did you'd be the first one to see it.**" She put on her manly voice to say that line. The crowd laughed hard at the comment and he-she went back to the next group.

By the time they got to Cain and Setsu's table she had already done them all. She went to the closest man that was there. "And where are you from?" "Here," the producer replied. "Oh and what do you do for a living?" "I am a movie producer." The man looked at him with interest also."How big was your last movie?" She asked. " Pretty big it earned *6.91 billion yen (85 million in USD i think?) in the first day in box office." The crowd was shocked. "Well..." The queen stat on his lap. "**What can I do to get me in the next movie?**" She said in her manly voice trying to be seductive. She pulled in his try and made a kissy face. The other men laughed at their table. "Sorry It's not up to me." The man said feeling a bit uncountable but her brought it on his self. She then looked over at Setsu whom was just watching. "Oh wow... Who are you mama?" The queen said as she got off of the man and went to Setsu's side of the table. Ren started to feel uneasy about this and put his arm around his Kyoko's shoulder. "Setsu." Kyoko said nervously. "Do you mind getting up for me?" Kyoko shook her head no and slid out to stand up for the man as Ren just watched already feeling every guys eyes on her body. "Aren't you a _**hot** bitch_? Right guys!" The man started to cheer and howl. Ren started to feel something build up like fire in the put of his stomach. The queen looked over at Cain seeing the daggers in his eyes. "Is this the one you're fucking? Babe I can see why you are getting angry." He made Kyoko turn around to so he could see everything that she was wearing. "If I was you, having something this tight, I would keep it all to myself too. Heck, I would tie her to the bed. " The men started to howl again. Ren was really building up with something now and was not going to keep it in much longer. The queen leaned over to her ear and put her mouth where it was along with the mic, "I bet you fuck like a beast." Ren griped on to his scotch as hard as he could trying to keep his sanity. 'It's just a show. He means no harm.' He kept trying to repeat in his head. Kyoko got overly nervous and bluntly said, "Ah n-no! H-He's only my brother!" She said wanting to sit down."Oh? Did you hear that! Free ass!" Said the queen as the horny males cheered. Kyoko couldn't take it anymore and went to sit back down. Ren grabbed her arm and sat her down really close to him could easily tell the her dear "_brother" _was angry just by looking at his eyes and body. "Brother?" She asked. Cain took a deep breath and leaned into her ear.

"**You should have just let them think I was your boyfriend.**" He said in a murderous tone. "**Because now I just might have to beat someone to a bloody pulp.**" He knew people was eyeing her from every direction; just picturing her under their own bed sheets. "Oh brother. Don't worry. We both know that I am fine as long as you are here." She said trying to clam him down. She even started to play with his hair a little bit. And there it was, the first of many, "Here is a drink from that man over there." said their waiter as she set two drinks on the table. "And This one is from the same table from the time before. Have fun Miss Popularity." He gave a wink and walked off.

* * *

**A/n**: Think you for the reviews for the last chapter and sorry for not updating. Since the last chapter I started 11th grade and every week is just essay after essay. Meh. I have all the chapters written down just need to put then in the computer and show everyone. Lol Well Thanks again I will try to get them up faster. Hopefully if I can pace myself I'll get 3 and 4 out by the same time next week and have everything out by the 14th this month Valentines day. :)


End file.
